


<上鎖的時間>.05

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.05

-

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

裴柱現數不清自己是第幾次打開這本淺灰色的筆記本。  
從搬回自己家的第一晚，裴柱現就看見了這本放在床頭櫃的手帳。

翻開第一頁，一張小小的紙條映入眼簾。

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

即使是歪七扭八的，她也猜得出來是康瑟琪的字跡，大概又是哪一次酒醉後寫下，然後自己默默的收起吧。  
沒有前後文，甚至連為什麼會有這張紙條也像失散的記憶一樣想不起來，但心痛的程度仍絲毫不減。

裴柱現從很小的時候就知道自己想當醫生。  
要說是受戲劇的影響也好，還是隨便一本偉人傳記也好。

夢想是不需要理由的。

即使是多年以後，裴柱現也無法說出一個明確的原因，能夠說出來的，大概只是喜歡自己穿白袍的樣子吧。

18歲那年為了念更好的學校毅然決然和熟悉的朋友告別，隻身轉學到首爾。

他們是在某一個平凡無奇的夜晚一起等公車的。  
苦悶又漫長的補習下課以後，裴柱現倚在候車亭的玻璃牆面稍作休息，任由課堂上的物理公式在腦海裡飛舞。

大概是真的太累了，閉起眼才剛複習到圓周運動，裴柱現就已經睡著了。

感覺到肩膀傳來溫熱的觸感卻不令人反感，比起視覺更先感覺到的是鼻腔裡溫和的沐浴乳香氣。

「同學，醒醒，你的車來了哦。」

恍惚之中睜開眼，只看見開朗又燦爛的笑顏。

她想起今天複習考中的星等，也許是課本錯了。

一定是科學家錯了。

一等星才不是最亮的星星。  
那天晚上在我心裡最亮的恆星，是你的眼睛。

路燈的餘光呈放射狀的映照在眼前人綁著蘋果頭的頭頂。  
像是主角登場時才會有的聚光燈。

那時候還不明白，她真的會成為自己人生裡的主角。  
只是她分不清楚，究竟是恆星，還是一閃而過的流星。

因為帶著方言的口音總是不敢多說話的時候，是在共同科目坐在離自己三個位置遠的康瑟琪把自己介紹給朋友。

因為人生地不熟不知道哪裡可以吃宵夜的時候，是在國中時就來這間補習班的康瑟琪興致勃勃的拉著自己東奔西跑。

在大考前的最後一次模擬考失常，裴柱現偷偷躲在補習班的樓梯間，因為想家留下悔恨的淚水的時候。

也是康瑟琪。  
在裴柱現抽泣時毫不猶豫的把自己擁入懷裡。

那種用力到肋骨也會發疼的擁抱。

「柱現歐尼。」  
「你一定會是個好醫生的。」

「我再說一次哦。」  
「你是最好的。」

「世界上沒有人比你更好了。」

-

一轉眼才發現我們都長大了。

回頭一看，突然想起走了好遠。  
才發現再也走不回去了。

在補習班隔壁巷口一起吃一盤炒年糕也覺得溫暖的昨日。  
你陪我從一無所有走到不愁吃穿的今日。

從穿著制服的青澀到西裝和白袍的今日。  
生活裡卻沒有你了。

裴柱現不知道失憶前的自己是怎麼做到的。  
但現在的她就是做不到。

就算刻意選在康瑟琪上班時搬離。  
還是在門口站了好久才走。

好想她。

每一分一秒。  
都好想她。

卻連怎麼找回記憶也不知道。

抹去眼角的淚水，像往常一般正準備要把筆記本收回抽屜。  
夾頁中卻掉下了一張名片。

陌生的診所名，頭銜是精神科專科醫師。

「孫勝完。」

手指使勁的差點把名片捏出摺痕來，裴柱現才終於隱約想起在哪裡聽過這個名字。

就試試吧，能想起什麼都好。

-

「你好，裴小姐。」  
孫勝完微笑著抬起頭，似乎對開門的人一點也不意外。

「我們以前見過嗎？」  
「是的。」

孫勝完慢慢走到沙發的對面坐下，淺淺的啜飲了一口咖啡。  
縱使眼前的人十分溫和，彷彿能將自己看穿的視線仍讓裴柱現覺得不太自在。

「因為…秀英的關係嗎？」  
「啊，不是的。」

「我和秀英交往以前，裴小姐已經見過我了。」

「所以，我來找你看病嗎？」  
「不是的。」

「那…」  
「我想裴小姐還是不要想起來的好。」

「孫醫生，你就直說吧。」  
「我是為了瑟琪來找你的，對吧？」

孫勝完的表情沒有任何變化，她只是淺淺的點了個頭，攪拌咖啡的動作並沒有停頓一刻，彷彿這杯咖啡才是她此時此刻需要最專注處理的事。

「你就說吧。」

「真的想知道？」  
裴柱現不接話，就只是用真摯的表情猛點著頭。  
孫勝完終於皺了一下眉，抓了抓頭，似乎有些為難，然後深呼吸了一口氣。

「裴小姐你。」  
「大概就是站在那個位置。」  
「盆栽旁邊那裡。」

「然後…」  
「然後？」

「然後對我咆哮說…」  
「你？！你是哪一間醫學院畢業的？」  
「你這庸醫給我離康瑟琪遠一點！」

孫勝完十分激動的再演裴柱現當時的模樣，雙頰也因為大聲說話有一些泛紅，看著裴柱現傻住的樣子，她攤了攤手，忍不住失笑。

「就說不要想起來了吧。」

「呃…對不起…」  
「我…」

「沒關係。」  
「我能理解的。」

「總之，裴小姐今天找我是為了？」  
「聽起來也不是好奇我和秀英的戀愛故事吧。」

「我想知道，關於瑟琪的事情…」  
「我是說，我看見了她吃的藥，是你開的吧？」

「這個嘛，如果藥袋上寫的是我診所的名字。」  
「那就會是我開的沒錯。」

「你…」  
「瑟琪，能告訴我她怎麼了嗎？」

孫勝完深嘆了一口氣，只是又喝了黑咖啡，語氣淡然的搖搖頭。

「裴小姐，你也是醫生。」

「應該能明白，這是屬於病患的隱私。」  
「我是不可能告訴你的。」

「可是我真的－」

「不過。」  
「如果是關於恢復記憶的話。」  
「我倒是可以幫助你。」

「但你得對我誠實才行。」

-

朴秀英值完班回到家的時候還以為孫勝完像平常一樣已經熟睡。  
沒想到才躺上床，一頭亂髮的毛茸茸生物就毫無章法的以蠕動的方式衝了過來，嚇的朴秀英差點把剛滑開螢幕的手機丟出去。

「勝完歐尼！！！你要嚇死我啊。」  
「秀英阿。」

孫勝完扯著朴秀英的睡衣衣角喊她，還帶了一點鼻音。

「怎麼了。」

「朴秀英。」  
「嗯？」

「我愛你。」

「什麼阿歐尼。」  
朴秀英正專注的揉著孫勝完的頭頂，還在感嘆平常冷靜又帥氣的戀人怎麼一回到家就變成松鼠的時候，孫勝完抬起頭來真摯的望著她，眼睛裡還有些血絲。

似乎對她的反應很不滿意。

「你也要說阿！」

「什麼啦。」

孫勝完瞪大雙眼，彷彿朴秀英再不說出那幾個字她馬上就可以哭出來。  
朴秀英每次在這個時候都覺得應該偷帶一管腎上腺素回家注射的，還好在孫勝完眼淚還沒完全溢出眼眶的前一秒她終於發揮考上醫學院的實力完美得出解答。

「勝完歐尼。」  
「我也愛你。」

無比真摯的語氣再配上招牌的sexy dynamite微笑。

「好。」

孫勝完終於滿意的勾起嘴角，又把朴秀英當成抱枕一樣抱了上去。  
雖然朴秀英根本還沒搞清楚狀況，只是寵溺的拍拍她的背。

「為什麼歐尼。」  
「今天這麼可愛呢。」

「裴柱現早上有來找我。」

聲音變的低沉。  
朴秀英的動作暫停了幾秒，稍微用了點力才把跟孫勝完間的距離拉開，她輕輕捧住孫勝完的臉，在她額前落下溫柔的一吻。

孫醫師白皙的臉頰立刻就浮現可愛的一圈粉紅。

「她欺負你了？」  
「沒有阿。」

「那幹嘛哭。」

孫勝完甩了甩頭，發現怎麼樣也甩不掉臉上的紅暈，只好像個孩子一樣的埋回朴秀英的頸窩，過了一會兒才開口。

「秀英阿。」

「我只是…」  
「覺得好傷心阿。」

「明明是那麼深愛彼此的兩個人。」

「卻都因為試圖感受彼此的愛而痛苦。」

「不覺得，真的好讓人傷心嗎？」

-

傷心是傷心阿。

可當朴秀英目睹裴柱現今天第十次把實習醫生手上的病歷摔在走廊上走人之後。  
開始後悔昨晚沒有跟孫勝完問清楚了。

整個外科都瀰漫著可怕的低氣壓。  
誰也不知道，平時溫和的裴醫師怎麼突然變了一個人。

但好歹大家都不是第一年出來混社會的，要讀出生人勿近這四個字還是不難。

裴柱現也不知道為什麼。  
就是無法維持平常心。

照著孫勝完的建議開始治療，甚至去見了金藝琳以後，整個人都有無法言說的煩躁。  
說是心神不寧會更加恰當。

金藝琳是和康瑟琪從小一起長大的女孩。  
所以裴柱現當然也是透過康瑟琪才認識她的。

「所以，歐尼是來請我幫忙恢復記憶的嗎？」  
「嗯。」

「那我要開始囉。」

女孩一口把鮭魚壽司塞到嘴裡，翹起腳來盯著裴柱現，似乎連頭頂都在冒火。

「離婚後的第一週。」  
「瑟琪歐尼像發瘋似的打給你，用盡方法，只是想找到你。」

裴柱現的眼角抽動了一下，腦海裡相似的碎片開始蠢蠢欲動。  
像是自我防衛般的，腦袋鈍痛起來。

「去醫院找你，卻怎麼樣也見不到你，你唯一跟她說的話就是她再不走你就要請保全了。」

「藝琳阿，先別－」

「幾乎每天晚上哭著跪在你家門口求你。」  
「藝琳－」

「你只是假裝沒看見轉身就鎖上門。」

「直到歐尼說出。」  
「這輩子再也不想見到你了。」

「瑟琪歐尼才放棄的。」

咬著嘴唇，用力的都要流出血來。  
裴柱現低下頭，卻感覺自己被輕柔的摟住。

真是的，其實金藝琳明明想過要用各種尖酸刻薄的言語揶揄她的。

此刻卻覺得夠了。  
這個程度的懲罰。  
對裴柱現已經夠了。

看著淚流滿面的裴柱現，金藝琳輕輕拿起桌角的衛生紙遞給她。  
然後釋然的一笑。

「不過阿。」

「柱現歐尼。」  
「其實我是站在你這邊的哦。」

-

記憶真的慢慢恢復了，即使只是零碎的片段。

越是記起來越多，越是痛苦。  
越是痛苦，上班時就無法專心。

越來越多的記憶在折磨著自己，卻總覺得缺了一點。  
缺了一點的感覺最是難受。

一定是太難受了。  
就連來急診幫忙，明明只是再普通不過的肺炎病人。

裴柱現都覺得她長得好像康瑟琪。

雖然沒有看見名字，但不可能是康瑟琪，聽同事說，對方只是一個大學一年級的女孩。

可是實在太像了。  
一定是自己瘋了。

真的是難受到快要瘋掉了。

可是光只是看見長的像康瑟琪的人躺在病床上難受，裴柱現都覺得莫名的心痛。

也許是這樣，向來溫和的裴醫師竟然對病人家屬發了脾氣。

就連那病人的家屬裴柱現也覺得長的好像自己。  
聽說是親姊姊。

心底泛起怪異的感情，毫無道理的情緒投影。

裴柱現咬著油性原子筆，快速的翻動病歷，病人的名字被剛才不懂事的實習醫師打翻咖啡而看不清楚，這讓她的心情更差了些。

看著眼前低頭的女孩，裴柱現心底越發不耐，腦子快速的運轉，胡亂的東寫西寫掩飾心底的慌亂。

怎麼可以，怎麼可以讓瑟琪變成那樣。  
為什麼讓瑟琪生病？

啊，她不是瑟琪。  
可是真的好像瑟琪阿。  
為什麼不好好照顧瑟琪？

怎麼可能會是瑟琪呢，你瘋了嗎裴柱現。  
裴柱現你醒醒－

啊啊啊啊啊。  
煩死了。

各種念頭在心底打架，裴柱現最後脫口而出的話連敬語也沒有，冰冷得要命。

「是病人家屬嗎？」  
「是。」

「怎麼會拖到這個程度才來就醫？」  
「之前有看過…診斷說是感冒的。」

如果是平時，裴柱現一定會摸摸眼前女孩的頭，然後來個溫柔的衛教時間，可現在她卻只是看著剛才病人的檢查結果，然後冷笑一聲，略微施力的把筆摔在病歷上。

感冒？  
開什麼玩笑。

感冒也能拖成肺炎，一看就是什麼藥也沒吃。  
甚至還拖到這個程度才來看病。

「病人完全沒有服藥。」  
「看醫生是看高興的嗎？」

「感冒嚴重的併發症也會變成肺炎的。」  
「一年死於肺炎的人有多少知道嗎？」

語氣兇狠的完全能把剛畢業的大學生罵哭，尤其是語調特別加重在「死」那個字的時候。

「是…不好意思。」

而眼前的女孩在哽咽的語句後旋即低下頭，晶瑩的淚光連續滴落在地上。  
嘴裡不斷的念念有詞，雖然有些含糊，裴柱現還是讀出了「早知道就不要去日本了」這句話。

女孩的身高幾乎和自己完全一樣，裴柱現盯著她哭泣的模樣，突然有些失神，像是眼前的人和自己有著奇異的連結似的，莫名的情緒開始拉扯，跟著她一起心痛。

我這是在幹嘛呢？  
因為自己的傷痛所以也這樣傷害別人嗎？

裴柱現努力的眨眨眼總算留住了眼淚，伸出手揉了揉女孩的頭髮。  
語氣終於柔和下來。

「已經打抗生素了，不用太擔心。」  
「下次多注意就好。」  
「這幾天多觀察，住院大概住個五天就可以出院了。」

會沒事的。  
你們一定會沒事的。

要加油。

也不知道為什麼，裴柱現在轉身前默默的在心底這麼說。

-

裴柱現清楚記得。  
自己的老師曾說過。

醫生拿著手術刀，若犯了失誤，那便和殺人犯沒有兩樣。

她時時刻刻都記著這句話，從不敢有一絲懈怠。  
可人體的奧妙，也不是每一次都拚盡全力就會換得好結果。

出生、衰老、病痛、死亡。  
是人注定的過程。

醫生可以接受，病人可以接受。  
可對於病人的家屬，對於留下來的人，並沒有那麼容易。  
於是醫生就成了出氣筒。

即使是早就送進安寧病房的癌症末期，病人家屬也總能有所歸咎。

當醫生的這幾年來，裴柱現知道，失去至親的痛有時候需要抒發。

所以她都能忍。  
即使她自己也因為病人的離去而痛苦，她也得忍。

當病人的兒子歇斯底里的敲打著門要自己出去面對時，裴柱現只是對擔心的實習醫師笑著擺了擺手就大步走了出去。  
當病人的兒子拿著雞蛋往裴柱現身上丟過來時，她也只是低著頭。

任由急診室圍觀的人群注目著自己。

可當病人的兒子靠近，用力的搖晃著自己的肩膀。  
對她說出那句話的時候，她突然覺得全身都失去了力氣。

「你還配當醫生嗎？」

裴柱現愣在原地，筆記本上的紙條一筆一畫都像用血刻在心底。

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

周邊哭喊的聲音都變成了靜音，像是背景。  
遠方的朴秀英緊張的拿著手機也不知道在講些什麼。

都不在意了。

就連對方舉起玻璃瓶作勢要砸自己的時候，裴柱現也只是沒有反應的又低下頭，很幸運的，剛好沒有丟中。

也可能是根本沒丟吧。

好可惜。  
裴柱現寧願砸中自己的腦袋就好了。  
砸死自己算了。

咬著唇轉過身，她其實知道保全再一分鐘就會趕到，然後勸離他們，人群漸散。

晃呀晃的，裴柱現拖著沉重的腳步走到了樓梯間。

那是一年前吧？  
是阿。  
劉始我和自己說過的，一年。

閉上眼。  
腦袋浮現一年前她去康瑟琪家門口。

那個她終於提起勇氣要去康瑟琪家門口道歉的夜晚。

記憶就在此刻被迫全數歸還。

毫不保留的全數歸還。  
再也不是片段，而是清清楚楚的六年。  
她如何從一開始的甜蜜到把康瑟琪弄丟的六年。

裴柱現蹲下來，只是雙眼無神的放聲大哭。  
用力的撞著牆壁，也沒有心痛的萬分之一。

我把康瑟琪弄丟了。

喜歡了半輩子的人。  
我把她弄丟了。

已經是別人的了。

也是在那個夜晚，看見康瑟琪和劉始我接吻的夜晚。  
裴柱現不停的喝酒卻怎麼也沖淡不了懺悔。

喝到拿起筆也會顫抖的地步。  
在家中隨便拾起一張紙條寫下。

「如果你不是醫生就好了。」

然後抱著筆記本，又哭了好久好久。

記憶無情的在腦海裡穿梭。  
包括自己是如何大聲的辱罵康瑟琪，如何不顧她意願的羞辱她。  
以及金藝琳描述的畫面全都湧現出來。

比起康瑟琪和別人交往，想起自己是那樣的恐怖。  
最讓人心痛。

真的好痛。

裴柱現捂住胸口試著想像止血一樣止住心痛，可心痛卻像海浪般越演越烈。  
拚命的張開嘴卻覺得呼吸不到一絲氧氣。

對不起。  
瑟琪。

「對不起，瑟琪。」  
「對不起，嗚嗚嗚…」

一直以來的難受終於讓裴柱現完全崩潰。  
裴柱現的胸膛因為哭泣而劇烈的起伏，肩膀也不受控的顫抖，扯住自己的白袍想脫去，卻因為慌亂而卡在手臂的位置。

滿腦子都是強烈的念頭。

我根本不配當什麼醫生。  
我真的不配當什麼醫生。

全世界最支持我當醫生的人，我都那樣對她。

裴柱現用力過猛的動作，讓她失重的往前傾倒。  
視野模糊的看不清前方，等她會意過來眼前是樓梯時已經來不及了。

恐懼也只是一瞬間的事。

裴柱現認命的閉上雙眼。  
這樣也好，跌死算了。

最好把手摔斷。  
再也不能當醫生最好了。

額前的髮絲因為晃動而被吹了起來。  
恍惚之間她好像在腦海裡看見公車亭刺眼的路燈，穿著國中制服的康瑟琪正在對自己微笑。

是那個點亮了世界的微笑。

-

墜落並沒有自己想像的快速。  
反而是肩膀先感受到一陣不適。

然後便是皮肉被緊抓的疼痛。

裴柱現睜開眼，卻看見纖細的手指在自己瘦弱的肩頭。

下一秒裴柱現被拉入一個溫暖的懷抱。

自己被緊緊的按在她的胸口。  
牛奶的沐浴乳味道充斥著鼻腔。

是那種用力到肋骨也會發疼的擁抱。

聲音倒是比當年低沉了許多。

「裴柱現。」  
「我不是說過了嗎。」

「你是個好醫生。」

「我再說一次。」  
「你是最好的。」

「世界上…」

「沒有人比你更好了。」

康瑟琪閉起雙眼，自己也忍不住哭泣起來。  
當然早就忘記金藝琳到底為什麼在晚上突然叫自己趕到急診室來。  
只記得自己一到以後就搶過了陌生男人手中的玻璃瓶。

然後就像著了魔似的跟著裴柱現走到了這裡。


End file.
